Question: $f(t) = -6t+5$ $h(x) = -x^{2}-5(f(x))$ $ f(h(3)) = {?} $
First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(3)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(3) = -3^{2}-5(f(3))$ To solve for the value of $h$ , we need to solve for the value of $f(3)$ $f(3) = (-6)(3)+5$ $f(3) = -13$ That means $h(3) = -3^{2}+(-5)(-13)$ $h(3) = 56$ Now we know that $h(3) = 56$ . Let's solve for $f(h(3))$ , which is $f(56)$ $f(56) = (-6)(56)+5$ $f(56) = -331$